Reflectie
by Nfiz
Summary: “Wat ziet u als u in de spiegel kijkt?” Harry's vraag heeft een hoop emoties losgemaakt bij het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Terwijl Perkamentus later die avond voor de Spiegel van Neregeb zit, denkt hij terug aan zijn eerste liefde: Gellert Grindelwald.


_I stare into this mirror__  
__So tired of this life_  
_If only you would speak to me or cared if I'm alive_  
_Once I swore I would die for you_  
_But I never meant like this_  
_I never meant like this_

- Shame, Stabbing Westward

**Reflectie**

* * *

Een smalle bundel maanlicht viel door het hoge raam naar binnen en verlichtte het voorste deel van het ongebruikte klaslokaal. Het achterste deel van het lokaal was gehuld in schaduwen en tegen de muren waren nog net de donkere omtrekken van opgestapelde stoelen en lessenaars zichtbaar. Alle meubels waren bedekt met een dikke laag stof, maar dat leek het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, Albus Perkamentus, niet te deren.

De oude tovenaar zat op een getransfigureerde, pluchen zetel op het verhoogde plateau voor in het lokaal en staarde naar de Spiegel van Neregeb. De spiegel, die op twee enorme klauwpoten rustte en tot aan het plafond reikte, was een imposante creatie, zowel qua werking als qua uiterlijk.

_Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki_. Perkamentus liet zijn ogen over de bekende woorden glijden, die aan de bovenkant van de rijkelijk versierde, gouden lijst waren uitgesneden. De waarschuwing die hij Harry eerder deze avond had gegeven was geen loos dreigement geweest. De schoonheid van de spiegel was verraderlijk, de magie van het object duister. Talloze heksen en tovenaars waren voor de spiegel weggekwijnd, in de ban van het beeld dat de spiegel hen toonde. Dit beeld, hoewel uniek voor iedere gebruiker van de spiegel, had in alle gevallen één overeenkomst: de Spiegel van Neregeb toont iedere toeschouwer wat hij diep in zijn hart begeert.

"Wat ziet u als u in de spiegel kijkt?" Harry's woorden, in alle onschuld uitgesproken, hadden een gevoelige plek geraakt bij het schoolhoofd. Zijn antwoord op de onverwachte vraag was een leugen geweest, geboren uit ontkenning en… schaamte?

"Ik? Ik zie gewoon mezelf, met een paar dikke, wollen sokken in mijn hand." Zelfs in zijn herinnering klonken de woorden hol, maar de jongen had gelukkig niets gemerkt.

* * *

_"En, heb je er spijt van dat je bent meegekomen?" De achttienjarige Albus Perkamentus keek op bij het horen van de vraag en zag hoe zijn twee jaar jongere vriend naast hem in het gras neerplofte. De blonde jongen, Gellert Grindelwald, grijnsde kwajongensachtig en hief een wenkbrauw verwachtingsvol op._

_"Het was een goed idee," gaf Albus toe. "Al ben ik benieuwd hoe Mathilda zal reageren als ze merkt dat je weg bent." Gellert haalde zijn schouders op; hij leek niet erg bezorgd. _

_"Ik kan de tuin volgende week ook nog ontgnomen. Ze ziet heus wel in dat ik dit mooie weer niet ongemerkt voorbij kan laten gaan."_

_Gellerts achternicht, Mathilda Belladonna, stond bekend om haar temperamentvolle karakter en had ieder ander een felle uitbrander gegeven voor zulk ongehoord gedrag. Waar het haar achterneefje betrof kon ze echter niet lang boos blijven. _

_Ze was niet de enige met een zwak voor Gellert: vanaf hun eerste ontmoeting was Albus in de ban geweest van de ontembare, eigenwijze jongen. Kort na Gellerts aankomst in Goderics Eind had Mathilda haar buurjongen Albus verzocht hem rond te leiden en sindsdien was het tweetal onafscheidelijk geweest. _

_Buitenstaanders verbaasden zich weleens over de hechte vriendschap tussen de twee totaal verschillende jongens. Gellert was spontaan, extravert en altijd op zoek naar plezier, terwijl Albus juist rustig, serieus en teruggetrokken was. Maar misschien was dit verschil juist wel de reden dat het zo goed klikte. Gellert had een kalme, verstandige invloed nodig en voor Albus, die niet veel vrienden had, vormde het contact met de andere jongen een welkome afleiding van de dagelijkse sleur. _

_Vanochtend had Gellert al vroeg voor de deur gestaan. Het was de eerste warme dag sinds weken en na veel gezeur had hij Albus overgehaald om mee te gaan naar het meer, zo'n twee kilometer ten zuiden van Goderics Eind. Albus liet zijn moeder en zusje niet graag alleen – met zijn vader in Azkaban en zijn broer Desiderius zoals gewoonlijk nergens te bekennen was hij de enige man in huis – maar uiteindelijk had hij Gellerts smekende blik niet kunnen weerstaan. _

_Dat laatste kwam steeds vaker voor; het werd met de dag moeilijker om te ontkennen dat hij meer dan vriendschappelijke gevoelens voor de andere jongen koesterde._

_"Ik kan niet wachten tot we ouder zijn," verzuchtte Gellert plotseling. "Als we over de Dreuzels heersen, kunnen we de wereld een betere plek maken. Vredig, zoals nu." _

_"Het hogere doel waar je altijd over zeurt," zei Albus grijnzend. Gellert negeerde de plagende ondertoon en knikte. _

_"Precies." Albus bestudeerde het profiel van zijn vriend, die zijn ogen inmiddels had gesloten. Het zonlicht scheen op zijn lichte, krullende haar, waardoor het haast op vloeibaar goud leek en Albus moest zich inhouden om het niet aan te raken. Bij de aanblik van zijn jongere vriend – zo zelfverzekerd, zo mooi, zo perfect – werd hij plotseling overvallen door onzekerheid._

_"Die plannen… Dat gaan we samen doen, toch?"_

_"Natuurlijk!" zei Gellert direct, alsof dat vanzelfsprekend was. Hij keek Albus aan. "Samen zullen we de wereld verbeteren. Jij en ik, een perfect team." _

_Dat vooruitzicht veroorzaakte een rilling van opwinding bij Albus. Hij wilde antwoorden, maar zweeg toen hij zich realiseerde hoe dicht ze bij elkaar zaten. Tijdens hun gesprek had hij zich onbewust naar voren geleund en Gellerts gezicht was nu nog maar een paar centimeter van het zijne verwijderd. Hij voelde de warme adem van zijn vriend op zijn gezicht en zag zichzelf gereflecteerd in diens heldere ogen. Als hij nog iets naar voren leunde, de laatste kleine afstand overbrugde, zou hij eindelijk weten hoe het voelde om die warme, zachte lippen te kussen. _

_Het zou hoogstwaarschijnlijk ook het einde van hun vriendschap betekenen._

_Besluiteloos staarde Albus in Gellerts ogen en even leek het alsof de tijd stilstond. Het moment werd verbroken toen Gellert plotseling opstond._

_"Wie als laatste in het meer ligt is een stinkende kobold!" Hij wierp zijn vriend een uitdagende blik toe en rende naar de waterkant, een paar tellen later gevolgd door een lachende Albus…_

* * *

De onschuld van hun jeugd was verdwenen met de dood van zijn zusje Ariana. Perkamentus wendde zich met moeite van de spiegel af en sloot zijn ogen bij de pijnlijke herinnering.

Slechts drie weken na die dag bij het meer hadden Gellert en hij ruzie gekregen. Toen Desiderius zich er ook mee had bemoeid, was de situatie geëscaleerd. Tot op de dag van vandaag wist hij niet wie de fatale spreuk had uitgesproken; de herinneringen aan die middag waren wazig, verdrongen uit zelfbehoud. Het beeld van zijn dode zusje, haar levenloze lichaam ineengezakt op de woonkamervloer, was echter in zijn geheugen gegrift. Hij had haar aanwezigheid in de kamer niet eens gemerkt – tot het te laat was.

Perkamentus werd voor de zoveelste keer overspoeld door gevoelens van schaamte. Was de spreuk van hem afkomstig geweest, had hij zijn eigen zusje in een moment van ongecontroleerde woede vermoord? De onzekerheid verscheurde hem, maar eigenlijk maakte het niet uit: het was hoe dan ook zijn schuld. Zonder hem was Gellert Grindelwald nooit in haar leven gekomen. Zonder hem was het nooit zo ver gekomen.

Na Ariana's dood was Gellert verdwenen. Enkele jaren later kwamen de eerste berichten over onverklaarbare verdwijningen en onopgeloste moorden in het nieuws. Het duurde niet lang voordat de naam Gellert Grindelwald in de tovergemeenschap met vrees werd uitgesproken. Perkamentus weigerde lange tijd te geloven dat zijn vriend, zijn eerste liefde, tot dergelijke misdaden in staat was, maar naarmate het aantal slachtoffers toenam moest hij de waarheid wel onder ogen zien.

De laatste strijd met Gellert Grindelwald – een heftige confrontatie in het voorjaar van 1945 – was hartverscheurend. Het ging niet alleen om de toekomst van de toverwereld: het was een strijd tussen idealen, emoties en gedeelde herinneringen.

Net toen Albus begon te vrezen dat hij het niet lang meer zou volhouden, maakte de andere man een beslissende fout. Ontwapend knielde Gellert voor hem neer en keek hem recht aan. Zijn blik, dezelfde uitdagende blik die hij tijdens die ene fantastische, verschrikkelijke zomer zo vaak had gehad, doorboorde Perkamentus' hart en maakte een verwarrende stroom aan emoties los. Niet in staat zijn rivaal koelbloedig te doden, liet Perkamentus Gellert Grindelwald in Normgard opsluiten – de gevangenis die Grindelwald zelf had gecreëerd.

* * *

_"Wat is het oordeel?" De Sleutelhouder van Normgard, een donkerharige vrouw gehuld in een lange mantel, keek Perkamentus vragend aan. _

_Ze bevonden zich in de torenkamer van de tovergevangenis, waar Perkamentus Grindelwald zojuist had afgeleverd. De blonde man zat op het bed bij het raam en staarde het tweetal kalm aan. Zijn rustige, accepterende houding ergerde Perkamentus mateloos. Het leek haast alsof het Gellert niets kon schelen hoeveel pijn hij had veroorzaakt, alsof hij niet besefte hoe groot de invloed van zijn daden was. Het feit dat hij de afgelopen drie maanden geen woord tegen Albus had gezegd stak laatstgenoemde ook meer dan hij wilde bekennen. _

_Albus keek Gellert aan en wachtte. Waarop hij precies wachtte, kon hij zelf ook niet verwoorden, maar hij weigerde te geloven dat dit het einde was. Had Gellert dan absoluut niets tegen hem te zeggen? Zelfs toen Albus zijn geduld enkele dagen geleden had verloren en tegen Gellert was uitgevallen, werd hij alleen begroet door stilte. _

_Het tegenovergestelde van liefde is niet haat, maar onverschilligheid, had Perkamentus ooit gelezen. Hij begreep nu pas ten volle wat deze woorden inhielden._

_Gellert Grindelwald staarde hem nog steeds aan, zijn heldere ogen leeg van enige emotie. Perkamentus zuchtte en draaide zich gefrustreerd om. _

_"Levenslang."_

_Vlak voordat Perkamentus de terreingrens passeerde en Verdwijnselde, keek hij nog een laatste keer om. De ijzeren letters boven de toegangspoort, 'Voor een hoger doel', glommen in het middaglicht en Perkamentus glimlachte wrang om de ironie van de situatie. _

_Vanuit zijn ooghoek meende hij een gouden schittering op te vangen, afkomstig van het kleine raam in de hoge toren, en even versnelde zijn hartslag. Toen hij opkeek, zag hij echter niets dan eindeloze rijen van donkere stenen._

* * *

Een enkele traan gleed over de wang van de tovenaar en verdween in zijn lange witte baard. Morgen zou de spiegel een nieuwe plek krijgen, maar vannacht, voor deze ene keer, besloot Albus Perkamentus zijn verstand te negeren en aan de verleiding toe te geven. Perkamentus opende zijn ogen en staarde in de Spiegel van Neregeb.

Het eerste wat hij zag was zichzelf, tientallen jaren jonger. Zijn halflange haar viel langs zijn gezicht en hij grijnsde zelfverzekerd. Hij leek gelukkig. Op de achtergrond zag hij zijn ouders, eindelijk weer herenigd; beiden hadden een brede glimlach om hun mond. Zijn zusje hield de hand van hun moeder vast en zwaaide verlegen, terwijl zijn broer hem vriendelijk aankeek.

Een rauwe emotie, half verdriet, half vreugde, overviel Perkamentus. Plotseling werd zijn aandacht getrokken door een jongen met krullend, blond haar, die naast Desiderius stond. Terwijl hij toekeek liep de jongen naar voren en sloeg een liefdevolle arm om Albus' jongere spiegelbeeld.

Albus schaamde zich voor zijn zwakheid, maar na al deze jaren verlangde hij nog steeds naar Gellert. Niet naar Grindelwald, de gewetenloze man die hij uiteindelijk zou worden, maar naar Gellert, de opgewekte, avontuurlijke jongen. Zijn vriend.

Perkamentus drukte zijn gerimpelde hand tegen het glas en hoopte tegen beter weten in dat hij door het glas zou vallen, zodat hij eindelijk weer bij hen kon zijn. Bij _hem _kon zijn.

"Gellert."


End file.
